Rudy Guzman
Rudy Guzman was a member of Durant's criminal organization and one of the few people responsible for turning Peyton Westlake into his current state as Darkman. History Guzman was present alongside Rick, Pauly, Skip, Smiley, and Durant himself during their arranged meeting with rival mobster, Eddie Black, who refused to sell his property to Durant and threatened to make an example out of them. Under Durant's orders, Guzman and the rest easily wiped out Eddie's men, leaving only the mob boss left for Durant to torture. Guzman and the others then joined Durant on a favor for corrupt businessman Louis Strack Jr. to retrieve the incriminating document, the "Bellasarious Memorandum" that was left in Peyton Westlake's laboratory. Upon breaking into Westlake's laboratory, they proceeded to beat the scientist, as well as his assistant, Yakitito. After Durant had Yakitito executed, Guzman found the memorandum lying on the lab's desk. The gang then proceeded to subject Westlake to painful torture that horribly disfigured him and then left him to die in the lab's explosion. Guzman and his gang were unaware that Westlake had in fact survived the explosion and would swear revenge against his gang as the vigilante, Darkman. Guzman continued his role in Durant's organization after the destruction of Westlake's lab. However, things begin to unravel when Rick is abducted and murdered by Darkman but not before divulging everything about the organization, including the time and place where Guzman and Skip meet with Pauly to deliver a briefcase filled with money. Darkman then impersonates Pauly and meets with Guzman and Skip at Erny's Best Deli to collect the briefcase. Although Guzman and Skip notice "Pauly" acting unusual, they still give him the briefcase. Later, Guzman and Durant furiously break into Pauly's apartment, where the real Pauly wakes up from a chloroform-induced stupor, unaware of what had just transpired. When Durant finds two first-class plane tickets addressed to Pauly and Rick, he and Guzman ignore Pauly's pleas and throw him out the window to his death. Guzman is next seen accompanying Darkman disguised as Durant to make a deal with a crime boss in Chinatown, but as they are leaving, he notices the real Durant running past him and sees two Durants staring each other down in a revolving door. He pulls out his gun as the two Durants immediately begin chasing each other and ordering a confused Guzman to shoot the other. Eventually, one of the Durants pushes the other to the ground and scolds Guzman for handing the cash to the supposed impostor. However, Darkman's disguise start smoking as it reaches its time limit, revealing him to be the impostor, and he pushes Guzman aside and flees. Guzman apologizes to the real Durant, who also swats him, and the two of them along with Skip pursue Darkman and begin shooting into the crowd, hitting a few innocent bystanders. Eventually, they come across Darkman's disintegrating disguise but Darkman is nowhere in sight. Guzman eventually meets his end when he and the rest of Durant's gang assault Darkman's warehouse laboratory. When Darkman captures Guzman, he proceed to duct-tape his mouth, tie his hands behind his back, and conceal his face with two of synthetic masks; one that looks like Peyton and one that looks like Smiley. Darkman then lets Guzman run aimlessly towards the real Smiley, who briefly knocks him out cold and removes the Smiley mask, but then Guzman, still wearing the Peyton mask, awakes and desperately tries to communicate through the duct-tape only to have Smiley gun him down. Smiley then removes the Peyton masks and sees he killed the wrong man, and Darkman suddenly appears in the Smiley mask and sardonically remarks, "Good shooting", before laughing maniacally and attacking the real Smiley. Appearances in other media Comics Guzman appeared in the comic book adaptation of the first film. His appearance greatly differs to his film counterpart, sporting a shorter haircut and wears a red suit and black tie instead of a leather jacket. Novel Guzman appeared in the Darkman novel, though his surname has been changed to Martinez. Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters